freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Desk Man
The is a secret character that can be found from the 1.1 update of FNaF World onward. He is found by one of the buildings of the town in Fazbear Hills. He is also the creator of Baby, and the creator of the minigames that can be accessed in the Halloween Update Backstage. Appearance The Desk Man appears as a grey, pixelated, adult male sitting at a desk colored a light shade of grey. He can be found after defeating Chica's Magic Rainbow Dialogue When the player enters The Desk Man's House, they will first see him with his head on his desk, and will say to them: }} As going on into the dialogue, the Desk Man will lift his head up. He will continue doing this even after the dialogue. As of update 1.2, Desk Man has new dialogue: }} After defeating Chica's Magic Rainbow, Desk Man has new dialogue: He is then shown killed, with blood dripping all over the table. }} Trivia *The quote "It's a vicious cycle, you know. But then, most things in life are. The pendulum swings one way, then it swings the other. Now we return to darkness. Something terrible is coming. Come back later. Maybe I will tell you more" ''is referring to Scott Cawthon developing Five Night's at Freddy's Sister Location''. *The Desk Man fairly resembles the sprite of the man that appears in the Drowning Ending. *Some people might interpret the Desk Man as an overworked Scott Cawthon, due to the fact that the Desk Man says "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Now it's all a mess." and the fact that his head is on his desk, likely due to stress. **If this is true, then that makes this the 3rd time a version of Scott Cawthon dies in the game. *The model used for the Desk Man's house is the same exact model used for one of the wooden houses in The Desolate Hope, except that in FNaF World, it is fully placed on the ground, and it lacks a fence. *There was a bug where as soon as the player enters Desk Man's house, Desk Man was already dead on his table. It is unknown if this bug was fixed. *Interestingly Desk Man's death is similar to Henry's death from the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Gallery DeskMan1.jpg|The Desk Man at his desk with his head down. DeskMan2.jpg|The Desk Man's first dialogue in Update 1.1. DeskMan3.jpg|The Desk Man's second dialogue in Update 1.1. DeskMan4.jpg|The Desk Man's third dialogue in Update 1.1. DeskMan5.jpg|The Desk Man's final dialogue in Update 1.1. DeskMan6.jpg|The Desk Man with his head off of the desk. At this point, the player can leave the house. DeskManUpdate2-1.png|The Desk Man's first dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManUpdate2-2.png|The Desk Man's second dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManUpdate2-3.png|The Desk Man's third dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManUpdate2-4.png|The Desk Man's fourth dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManUpdate2-5.png|The Desk Man's fifth dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManUpdate2-6.png|The Desk Man's final dialogue at the beginning of Update 1.2. DeskManDead.png|The Desk Man in a pool of blood, presumably having been killed by Baby. SadDeskMan.png|The Desk Man with his head down. SadDeskMan1.png|The desk man looking to the left. DeadDeskMan.gif|The Desk Man bleeding out on his desk (click to animate). SadDeskManEntrance.png|The Desk Man's House. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:NPCs/Vendors (FW)